Cuatro madres
by Carriette
Summary: No hay mujer más valiente que una madre. Cuatro puntos de vista, cuatro testimonios. — 4: Hikari. — FINALIZADO.
1. Dos razones

En serio, hago esto tratando de tocar la fibra sensible porque necesito esa liberación de sensaciones, no las negativas; busco liberar las sensaciones hermosas.

Con cariño a todas las madres, las futuras madres y las que pretenden llegar a ser madres alguna vez.

Como siempre, **Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Cuatro madres**

* * *

_Dos razones — Sora Takenouchi. _

Si se lo piensa todo bien, todo ha valido la pena, todo sacrificio, todo percance, absolutamente _todo valió la pena_.

Su sonrisa es dulce, sus gestos suaves y se le ve tranquila en la sala de su apartamento, sus manos lucen manchas de grafito y pequeñas heridas por culpa de las espinas. Aún le gusta el ikebana, siempre le ha relajado en los momentos más tensos o ha acompañado sus momentos de felicidad. Lo practicaba seguido de adolescente, cuando sus peleas con Toshiko eran demasiado fuertes, cuando discutía con Yamato o venían esos momentos incómodos con Taichi.

Si mira en retrospectiva, todo ha salido de mil maravillas y la vida parece _en verdad_ tener algo digno de ser vivido, algo que contar.

Incluso si ahora ya no están juntos, hay dos risas que la convencen de que todo, absolutamente todo valió la pena, valió la espera. Y se siente más cercana a Toshiko, quien la mira sentada desde un lugar de la sala, prodigándole caricias a un pequeño pelirrojo que es su viva imagen.

—Considero que esta flor debería ir más a la derecha.— Una voz tranquila como la de Yamato le dice dónde colocar las flores y ella asiente.

—Tienes razón, gracias, Nao.— Contesta, la niña de dorados cabellos ríe, concentrada en su propio arreglo.

Sora lo piensa, con el tallo entre los dedos, piensa en el camino recorrido, su reciente divorcio y su madre de porte pacífico frente a ella. _Toshiko está vieja_, su cabello se volvió completamente de plata, sus manos se ven pequeñas y huesudas, incluso su rostro luce profundos surcos y bajo los ojos, bolsas que denotan el paso del tiempo. Sora quiere abrirse de par en par y llorar, ¡el tiempo ha hecho tanto daño! Y a la vez, se contiene. Hay _dos_ razones que la hacen feliz.

_Dos razones_ por las cuales ella daría la vida, dos razones con nombre y apellido Ishida. La respiración acompasada y tranquila de una rubia de cabellos cortos, las risas explosivas de un pequeño pelirrojo. Y la sonrisa aparece en sus labios, marcando las primeras líneas de expresión en sus ojos, en sus mejillas, en su corazón.

Todo ha valido la pena, vuelve a pensar, mientras se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a su madre, envolviéndola en un suave abrazo, ¿cuándo se volvió tan pequeña? Quiere darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

Es ahora cuando lo comprende y quiere agradecérselo, pero de sus labios no sale palabra alguna.

—No tienes que agradecerme, Sora.— Su voz suena cascada, bajita, cálida, como la voz de una madre sufrida, pero satisfecha debería de sonar. —Ya me has dado las gracias con estos preciosos niños, con verte realizada… estoy orgullosa de ti. Tienes dos razones por las cuales seguir en pie.

Se separó de ella, besándole las mejillas surcadas por los años y las penas, apartando su fino cabello de su rostro.

—Gracias, _mamá._— Murmura, arrobada en sentimientos que no quiere detenerse a analizar, pero todos resultan _dulces y agradables_.

Tarde, pero el entendimiento siempre llega. Ella, su madre, su heroína. Y en la sala, sus dos sonrisas, sus dos corazones, _sus dos razones por las cuales vivir._

Sora está feliz, está orgullosa de su madre, de sus hijos y de sí misma.

* * *

Lo hago con un solo motivo, la cercanía del día de la madre en Chile. Y me dan ganas de llorar, miro a mi propia madre, ya se nota el paso de los años, su pelo se ha vuelto cano y escucha mal. Pero si no fuera por ella, por esa mujer, yo no estaría aquí.

_Sé que no vas a leerlo, pero, mamá… gracias por darme la vida._

Y a ustedes, gracias por la fidelidad y por leerme una vez más.

*** . Carrie**


	2. Lecciones

Mamá también puede ser una amiga, una cómplice, _una mejor amiga._

_Digimon no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco._

* * *

**Cuatro madres**

* * *

_Lecciones — Miyako Ichijouji_

Entornó los ojos, exasperada, asomándose al marco de la puerta, pero ya la había perdido de vista. Comprendía que su primogénita estaba entrando a una edad complicada, pero algo dentro le dolía cuando la chica alzaba la voz y profería un "déjame en paz" cargado de ira. Sentía una distancia intangible entre ella y su hija, sumando al hecho que tenía que velar por dos hijos más, uno que apenas se sostenía en pie y hablaba algunas cosas y un niño demasiado sensible y dulce para su propio bien.

Se entró a la casa.

—A veces no la entiendo —confesó, con la mirada desesperada. —Kazue parece a años luz de mí… es un poco escalofriante si lo pienso así.

—Nadie te enseñó a ser madre, Miyako… —murmuró la mujer mayor, dándole un sorbo a su té de hierbas como si su nieta no acabara de hacer un berrinche.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto, mamá, pero Kazue está intratable…

La anciana mujer se puso de pie, golpeando el piso de madera con su bastón. Miyako detuvo sus disculpas, sólo encogiéndose de hombros. Si hacía memoria, también fue una adolescente terrible en cierta forma, pugnando siempre por obtener la atención de sus padres, pero no consiguiéndola siempre. Se frustraba seguido y se refugiaba en casa de su novio, actual esposo, donde había más silencio y podía pensar con claridad. La madre de Ken la mimaba más que su propia madre, a veces. Y eso había generado cierta distancia. _Los celos_, en cierta medida.

—¡Deja de excusarte conmigo y haz lo que _tú_ crees que es correcto, Miyako! Sé que no fui la mejor de las madres y que quizás no soy la mejor de las abuelas, pero no tienes porqué seguir mi ejemplo ni ponerte a otra de modelo o referencia. Tú eres tú. —Inoue madre sonrió, acercándose a la menor de sus hijos y la abrazó fuerte. —Es la mejor enseñanza que puedo darte, tarde, pero te la dejo. _Tú eres tú_, eres valiosa como esposa, como hija, pero sobre todo como _madre_.

Miyako dio las gracias de que Ken hubiera llevado a los niños a la casa de "abuelita Yuriko", no quería que su esposo se preocupara de verla con los ojos llorosos, que Ozuru en su inocencia preguntara si a mami le dolía algo y cosas así. _Pero estaba conmovida_, nunca se llevó especialmente mal con su madre, pero siempre se sintió ciertamente descuidada, mas, si lo analizaba bien, ella misma tenía problemas para administrar el tiempo y dedicárselo a sus tres hijos y a su marido; era difícil dividirse entre cuatro personas, ¡y su madre lo había hecho entre cinco! Asintió en silencio, le besó la frente y tomó dos paraguas antes de salir.

—Si Ken vuelve con los niños, diles que Kazue y yo salimos _por ahí_.

Inoue Saika sólo sonrió, asintiendo, volviendo a tomar asiento para beber más té.

_Miyako era su orgullo, tanto como sus otros tres hijos._

**— . o. —**

Miyako supo _dónde_ buscar, porque al rato, frente a la tumba que conocía tan bien, la encontró, en cuclillas y con el oscuro cabello revuelto. Protegía, en vano, el incienso con sus manos de la lluvia torrencial que se había desatado.

—Tío Osamu, no tuve la dicha de conocerte, pero papá escapa hasta aquí cada vez que algo le come la cabeza… ¿no te importa que comparta contigo? —La escuchó hablando bajito, protegiendo de forma obstinada el incienso ofrecido.

Se acercó en silencio y le ofreció el resguardo del paraguas, simplemente con expresión tranquila, Kazue se puso de pie en el acto, mirándola con rabia. Miyako suspiró pesadamente y abrazó a su hija, sin preocuparse de empaparse ni nada.

_Quería decirle tantas, tantas cosas…_

—Creo que debería prestarte más atención, Kazue-chan… ¿pasó algo?

Kazue quería desplomarse allí, de alguna forma, los cálidos brazos de mamá calmaban poco a poco la tormenta interna hasta volverla simplemente una brisa. Se aferró a su progenitora, llorando a hipos. Miyako dejó caer ambos paraguas al suelo y la apretó más contra sí, acariciando su cabello, besándole la frente, como su madre la calmaba luego de una pesadilla, de pequeña.

—Perdóname, Kazue-chan… _pero a veces yo también me asusto_. —Confesó, mirándola a los ojos. —Nadie me enseñó a ser madre, ¡no hay manuales ni lecciones prescritas! Todo lo aprendemos, por la buena vía o por la mala…

Kazue se serenó, observando los ojos ámbar de _mamá_, más tranquila. Siempre había esperado que su madre fuera la primera en pasar el puente que las distanciaba, pero ella ¿se había esforzado tan siquiera un poco? No, realmente no.

—Tampoco nos enseñan a ser hijos. —La niña de cabellos azulados recogió los paraguas, mirando fijamente a su madre. —Deberíamos visitar al abuelo… a tu papá. Tampoco lo conocí. Y a abuelito Satoru no lo recuerdo. —meditó unos segundos y continuó. —Ellos son ángeles que nos cuidan desde el cielo, ¿verdad?

Miyako asintió, caminando despreocupadamente bajo la lluvia.

A la entrada del camposanto, Ken se las encontró a ambas empapadas y sonrientes. Reprimió una risita burlona, su esposa y su hija eran _terriblemente_ iguales.

—Mejor ni les pregunto qué sucedió, _chicas_…

—_Mejor así._ —respondieron al unísono, sonriéndose cómplices.

* * *

Vieja, a veces nos llevamos mal, a veces peleamos, pero sigues siendo mi mejor amiga y me sigues apoyando pese a como soy. _Vieja, eres __**mi mejor amiga.**_

Y a ustedes, millones de gracias por leerme.

*** . Carrie.**


	3. Primeriza

Casi termino, no sé cómo escribí esto tras darle como tarro (?) a mi cerebro.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cuatro madres**

* * *

_Primeriza — Mimi Tachikawa_

Bajó la mirada hasta el batido de frutas tropicales, colocando la pajilla y dándole un profundo sorbo, Satoe, frente a ella, le daba una mordida a un brownie. Madre e hija se miraron, sonriendo con complicidad. Keisuke no tenía ni la menor idea de que su esposa se había escapado dos semanas completas a Estados Unidos para visitar a su hija, sí, habían quedado en ir en cosa de un mes y algo, para cuando su única hija tenía fecha para el parto.

—Estoy nerviosa, —Mimi cerró los ojos un momento, tamborileando las uñas delicadamente arregladas contra la mesa de la cafetería— mamá, estoy muy nerviosa. Hasta ahora los médicos dicen que Eiji-chan es un niño muy sano, pero… es mi primera vez, ¡no sé cambiar siquiera un pañal! —y acto seguido, la castaña hizo un mohín, mirando a su mamá con expresión de «enséñame, por favor»—.

Satoe solamente rió a carcajadas, mirando con una sonrisa a su hija y acariciándole los cabellos.

—Creo que hemos terminado, Mimi, —esperó a que su "gorda" –como la apodaba con cariño– se terminara el batido para salir a andar con ella— ¿vamos a caminar? El médico dice que debes tener una buena actividad física.

Mimi sonrió, como si su madre y aquel odioso doctor hubiesen conspirado en su contra para obligarla a ejercitarse. Se puso pie, agarró su cartera y luego a su madre por el brazo. Con alivio notó que Satoe había dejado de pelearle a la edad; ya no tinturaba su cabello y no olía a esas cremas antiarrugas ridículamente costosas, sólo a esa fragancia de flores que en el pasado le desagradaba, pero que ahora resultaba agradable.

Echaron a andar por las calles neoyorquinas, contemplando escaparates y entrando en alguna que otra tienda a comprar más ropa para la embarazada y más cosas para el "príncipe" que venía en camino, porque algunos hábitos no cambian y sea donde sea, Satoe y Mimi serán igual de consumistas, aunque ahora ya no ahogaban penas con una tarjeta de crédito.

Simplemente compartían un tiempo de madre e hija, de abuela y nieto, de madre e hijo, las pataditas que Abel Eiji daba en la pancita de Mimi lo confirmaron, ambas rieron.

—Sin duda que serás una buena madre, Mimi, aprenderás en el camino, así como yo aprendí contigo… ¡no sabía nada de cambiar pañales cuando naciste! Mi madre tuvo que enseñarme. —Comentó Satoe, tomando un conjunto de color azul para el pequeño—. Aprenderás, Mimi, _estoy segura_.

A Mimi se le empañaron los ojos un momento, tuvo que hacer una pausa y abrazar a su madre, ya canosa.

A Michael podía mentirle con que estaba hormonal, incluso su padre se creería esa excusa, pero Satoe sabía perfectamente que sus lágrimas eran de emoción pura.

Para Mimi era un verdadero orgullo escuchar a su madre con tanta fe en ella y su maternidad.

Porque para todo hay una primera vez y la maternidad no es más que _el inicio_ de una cadena de aprendizajes.

_Definitivamente._

* * *

500 palabras exactas.

Aquí me basé más en mi querida hermana, quien, de alguna manera, fuer un poco mamá para mí. Mi madre trabajaba mucho cuando yo era pequeña y pasaba el día entero al cuidado de mi hermana.

Y Mimi con su madre a veces parecen más hermanas que madre e hija.

Catherine, gracias por ser mi herma-má, no sé cómo decirlo de otra forma.

Y como de costumbre, gracias a ustedes por leer.

*** . Carrie.**


	4. Casi puedo verte

Ella, mi segunda madre, siempre apreció mis dotes "artísticos". Hace ocho años me dejó, pero esto lo escribo en su memoria. Mil millones de gracias por todo lo que me dio, se lo agradecí de niña, se lo agradezco ahora, se lo agradeceré siempre.

Terminamos al fin con las viñetas en honor al día de la madre (tarde, siempre tarde).

Los desafío a leer esta viñeta escuchando "I can almost see you" de Hammock, sin sentir que se les oprima el pecho o algo similar.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Cuatro madres**

* * *

_Casi puedo verte — Hikari Yagami_

Poco a poco, se fue incorporando. La garganta le dolía terriblemente y sus brazos eran incapaces de mantenerla relativamente erguida. Buscó a tientas en la habitación de hospital tenuemente iluminada por luces de emergencia y el sol del amanecer. Se dio media vuelta y lo encontró allí, a su lado, en una pequeña cuna, con la dulce expresión totalmente pacífica y cubierto por una manta azul.

E inmediatamente echó a llorar, angustiada, su Akihiko, tan idéntico a su madre, a su querida Yuuko. Los mismos cabellos castaños, la misma piel, las mismas facciones. Tras mucho trabajo, se sienta sobre la cama, con los pies descalzos tocando el frío piso de cerámica y se acerca a la cuna, acaricia sus sonrosadas mejillas y una nueva oleada de lágrimas inunda su rostro. Yuuko estaría _tan orgullosa_, tan feliz de conocer al _primer_ nieto…

Sabe que no podrá compartir ese momento de dicha con ella, no compartió el tenso momento del parto con la mujer que le dio la vida y apenas pocos consejos sobre maternidad fueron los que alcanzó a recibir. Toma al pequeño en sus debilitados brazos y lo observa quedamente, dentro de lo que las lágrimas le permiten ver. _Akihiko tiene tanto de su abuela_, piensa e intenta sonreír, lo intenta de tantas maneras y no le resulta, simplemente. Apenas se levanta con él en brazos, arrullándolo en voz baja, pues ha comenzado a despertar y toma entre sus deditos sus cabellos, abre sus ojos y observa el rostro pálido y agotado de su madre, Hikari sólo le devuelve el gesto, sonriendo entre sus silenciosos llantos.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados… ella está triste, está feliz, está enojada, está arrepentida, está orgullosa… y no sabe por cuál sensación comenzar a describir aquel momento único, libre de cuidados médicos, libre de entrometidas enfermeras, libre de un esposo nervioso y libre de un hermano sobreprotector.

A las seis de la mañana son sólo ellos dos, ellos, la habitación y el mundo detenido en su órbita. Hikari se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, observando a su primogénito, a la sangre de su sangre. Akihiko, su razón principal por la cual continuar su lucha, por la cual seguir aferrándose a la vida como desesperada, sabe cuánto él la necesita, tan pequeño e indefenso en sus brazos y, sin embargo, con tantas ganas de vivir. Está más que resuelta, tal como su madre hizo, ella cuidará de aquel pequeño con todas sus fuerzas, le dará lo mejor de sí. Se acerca más a la ventana y abre la cortina con timidez, la creciente luz del sol ilumina sus facciones y da calor a su alma en esa madrugada de finales de verano. Hikari lo acerca más contra su pecho, tarareando la misma nana que su madre le cantó innumerables noches, prodigándole las mismas caricias que Yuuko le ofreció en esas intensas fiebres, con el mismo ferviente amor.

Sí, Yuuko, su madre, mujer valiente hasta el final, hasta que el cáncer de mama la consumió, le enseñó el real significado de la vida. Y _más allá_ de éste, lo que realmente quería decir la palabra "madre". Hikari no tiene palabras que puedan expresar su enorme gratitud, sabe que la única manera de darle las gracias a Yuuko será criando a Akihiko con el mismo amor. Y más, porque lo observa despierto en sus brazos y su corazón derrama un amor que nunca antes creyó sentir, un amor que incluso traspasa las barreras entre los mundos, entre el cielo y la tierra.

Sabe que ella le observa desde algún lugar, la brisa tibia que se inmiscuye por la ventana y acaricia sus mejillas se lo confirma. Yuuko está a su lado, guiando sus pasos, orgullosa de ella.

—Gracias mamá… gracias… —vuelve lentamente a la cama, recostándose con su pequeña creación—. Gracias por estar orgullosa de mí. No voy a defraudarte jamás.

Sus ojos no pueden verla, pero al cerrarlos, los _ojos de su alma casi pueden verla_, velando siempre por sus hijos.

_Yuuko es una buena madre incluso desde el cielo._

**« L E . F I N »**

* * *

Menos mal tengo a mi madre conmigo todavía, no logro ponerme en el lugar de quienes han perdido a sus madres… no sé qué pasaría si pierdo a la mía alguna vez.

Lo releí tras escribirlo y se me hizo como un nudo en la garganta, ay.

Mi madrina fue mi segunda madre, me cuidó desde pequeña hasta que ya no pudo levantarse más, pero gracias a ella, soy lo que soy, ella… amainó todos los dolores que mi corazón infantil pudo haber experimentado, sus abrazos y caricias siempre eran el mejor de los alivios y cada que el mundo pintaba gris, huía a su regazo.

La extraño tanto…

¡En fin! Lamento el momento sentimental, de verdad, los amo infinitamente por seguirme hasta aquí.

Yay, proyecto terminado.

Gracias, de nuevo, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
